Hanako
"I'm not Tazuri nor Yazuri I am something of a better evolution consisting of both of their abilities. call me Hankao the Aetherian power whore." Hanako is a fictional and hypothetical person in the third universe whose physical abilities of Tazuri and Yazuri are extended beyond normal human limitations by mechanical elements built into a body creating a reborn clone and a fusion of some sort. He was also based from animal genetics being able to break through his robitc states. Hanako can '''take on numerous, various physical characteristics of a robot, machine, weapon and a android. At his full potenial he can '''either transform into a godhood possessing that of his two counterparts. He includes small facTazuries instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical arms, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific mechanisms or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by his imagination. Hanako is basically a clone and exact copy, of Tazuri and Yazuri with the DNA traits from deceased Shinjin members and souls inplaneted in him around the universe. Hanako can "hitch-hike" other beings' senses and experience what happens as they were them. This power grants the him with the ability to taste, feel, smell, see and/or hear from others senses. It allows Hanako to experience the world as their target would. He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. He can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, though if he wanted to use certain weapons they would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. He can control all the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing him to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. He is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits. He can manipulate the DNA from others as well. Hanako can alter DNA to mimic that of others, allowing them to use any skills, powers, and/or knowledge that may be stored within the genetic code. He can use jet propulsion, which is motion produced by passing a jet of matter or energy in the opposite direction to the direction of motion. By conservation of momentum, the moving body is propelled in the opposite direction to the jet. The jet can be a continuous stream or, especially when used by animals, pulsating. Spherical Rush - He can convert himself into a ball for attack, defense, and/or mobility. His skeletal structure is often highly flexible to allow him to do so with ease. Six Great Myths H- Hadhayosh also called Sarsaok A- Akka N- Nue A- Airavatta K- Kijo O- Okuri-inu History Appearance Personality Equipment Relationships Skills Classes Affinity IQ Transformations Brawling Method Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters